


Ginny

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird limerick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginny

There once was a girl named Ginny  
Who frankly was really too skinny  
She fell in love with a boy  
Though she acted quite coy  
And now she’s got hair on her chinny  



End file.
